Worry With First Kiss
by Natsuno Yurie Uchiha
Summary: "Apa kau pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang, Hiruma-kun?"  "Tidak" jawab Hiruma.  "Sudah kuduga, setan mana pernah mengkhawatirkan orang lain" sindir Mamori.  Tapi benarkah Hiruma tak pernah mengkhawatirkan siapapun?*maaf, summary jelek*


**Aloha minna..^^**

**Saia, si author pemula kembali dating dengan fic yg ga istimewa*jadi kenapa di publish juga?**jangan kau tanya kenapa karena ku tak tahu..-singer mode on-**bruuaakk**digampar satu kampong***

**Okelah, saia buat HiruMamo dari Eyeshield 21. Saia sangat suka mereka. Devil with Angel,waww…how can it be? Pokoknya sukaaaa…**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 yang pasti bukan punya saia…alias punya Tuan-Tuan ****Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**** kalau saia yang punya pasti ancur innalillah deh ceritanya..hehehe**

**Summary : **

"**Apa kau pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang, Hiruma-kun?"**

"**tidak" jawab Hiruma singkat. Pandangannya kembali terfokus penuh pada layar dihadapannya.**

"**sudah kuduga, setan mana mungkin mengkhawatirkan orang lain ya" sindir Mamori kesal.**

**Tapi apa benar, hiruma tak pernah mengkhawatirkan siapapun?**

***maaf saia tak ahli membuat summary, maaf kalau jelek dan membuat anda hilang selera…^^***

**~~~Happy Reading~~~**

**Worry With First Kiss**

Hal ini bermula dari pertanyaan Mamori saat di ruang club amefuto. Saat itu ia hampir selesai membersihkan ruang klub dan Hiruma sedang mengetik sesuatu sambil tersenyum iblis di VAIO kesayangannya. Sesekali terdengar letusan kecil dari permen karet free sugar yang ia kunyah. Fluptss..

"Hiruma-kun, aku boleh bertanya tidak ?" ujar Mamori sambil membereskan alat-alat kebersihan diruangan.

" Apa yang mau tanyakan manajer sialan?" sahut Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Uhmm, ano…" Mamori terlihat gugup.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau tanyakan pertanyaan sialanmu itu manajer sialan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Kekeke.." Hiruma kembali menyahut. Tetap tanpa melirik Mamori sedikitpun. Setetlah hening beberapa detik, Mamori kembali membuka suara.

"Apa kau pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang ?"

Fluptss…gelembung permen karet free sugar-nya Hiruma meledak pelan. Mamori kini menatap Hiruma.

"Pertanyaan sialanmu itu aneh sekali manajer sialan, kekeke…"

"Berhenti memanggil ku manajer sialan Hiruma-kun, aku punya nama" seru Mamori kesal. Hiruma hanya menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Jadi apa kau pernah?" Mamori kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Pernah apa manajer sialan?" sahut Hiruma pura-pura tidak mengerti. Atau memang tidak mengerti?*di bazooka Hiruma, aku tak setolol itu author sialan*

Mamori melotot kesal. "Aku serius Hiruma-kun!"

"Tidak" jawab Hiruma singkat. Pandangannya kembali terfokus penuh pada layar dihadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga, setan mana mungkin mengkhawatirkan orang lain ya" sindir Mamori kesal.

"Terserah padamu saja manajer sialan, kekeke…aku tak peduli"

"Dasar" keluh Mamori. Pekerjaannya beres sudah. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melintas di otak cerdasnya* halah*

"Oh iya, baru ingat kopi habis, aku harus ke SonSon sekarang" seru Mamori. Hiruma yang tak sengaja mendengarnya mengernyit heran.

"Kau mau kemana manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma saat melihat Mamori beranjak ke pintu. Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Ke Sonson sebentar, oh iya Hiruma, mau titip apa?"

"Tidak, ini sudah malam manajer sialan, kau yakin keluar sendirian? Kekeke…" Hiruma kembali bertanya. Tapi sekali lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari VAIO-nya. Mamori langsung tersenyum.

"Wah, memangnya kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Hiruma datar.

"Jadi untuk apa bertanya?" sentak Mamori kesal. " Aku pergi dulu sebentar " ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Suasana senyap langsung menyergap markas anggota amefuto Deimon. Yang terdengar hanya suara jari Hiruma yang berpadu dengan keyboard dan tentu letusan kecil dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya.

1 menit

3 menit

Suasana tetap sama.

5 menit

5 menit 25 detik.

Hiruma berhenti mengetik. VAIO miliknya kini ditemukan dalam keadaan tertutup. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi rapi di saku celananya. Wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Sementara itu Mamori berjalan sambil menggerutu dengan plastik berisi kopi dan gula ditangan kanannya. Jalanan benar-benar sepi sekarang. Agar cepat sampai, Mamori pun mengambil jalan pintas dari gang sempit yang nantinya akan langsung menuju sekolah Deimon. Mamori mengetahui jalan ini dari Sena, yang sering memakainya untuk kabur dari orang-orang yang menindasnya.

"Dasar setan! apa-apaan kata-katanya itu. Seenaknya saja." Gerutu Mamori tak jelas. Karena sibuk menggerutu, tanpa sadar Mamori menabrak dua orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan didepannya.

Brukkk…

"Aduh, maafkan aku! Aku melamun" Mamori langsung menunduk meminta maaf. Dalam hati ia merutuk kebodohan dirinya yang bisa seceroboh itu.

"Apa-apaan cewek ini, ga punya mata ya!" bentak salah seorang diantara keduanya. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya. Ia langsung bergidik ngeri. Lelaki dihadapannya itu memiliki tattoo di lengan dan dadanya, terlihat dari kemejanya yang tidak dikancing hampir separuh. Sementara yang satu lagi memakai kaos tanpa lengan gelap dengan wajah penuh jambang serta rambut gondrong yang tampak awut-awutan.

"Hei, kau!" bentak temannya yang seorang lagi, "Kau harus ganti rugi"

Mamori mengernyit. Ganti rugi? Yang benar saja. Ia kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula bukannya ia sudah meminta maaf?

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf, aku benar-benar ga sengaja" ujar Mamori lembut. Ia berharap dengan kelembutan, kedua orang dihadapannya akan luluh dan memaafkannya.

"Kau kira minta maaf saja cukup hah?" bentak lelaki yang pertama. "Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi, kemarikan uangmu!"

"A-aku ga punya uang"

"Bohong! Pokoknya serahkan uangmu" kini mereka hendak merampas dompet yang dipegang Mamori.

"Tidak " jawab Mamori tegas. Mamori menampik tangan mereka dan menyembunyikan dompetnya kedaerah punggung. Uang ditangannya sekarang masih perlu untuk membeli peralatan klub, termasuk peralatan amefuto pesanan Hiruma. Ia takkan menyerahkannya begitu saja.

"Wah, wah, berani juga kau ya !" mereka berdua kini mendekati Mamori. Mamori pun mundur. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma alcohol menguap. 'Gawat, ternyata mereka mabuk. Aku benar-benar bodoh' maki Mamori dalam hati. Mereka terus mendekat hingga Mamori tak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya menemukan tembok. Buntu.

Markas DDB terlihat sepi. Sebuah VAIO tampak menyala diatas meja. Layarnya menampilkan seorang gadis dengan dua orang lelaki seperti preman. Disudut kanan atas dari layar tertera tulisan.

CCTV1359.

Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu. Hiruma?

Tidak ada.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga" lelaki yang kedua kini berkomentar sambil menyeringai mesum. Menjijikkan.

"Hehehe, kau benar Kuro. Cewek ini cantik juga" lelaki pertama ikut menyeringai. Ternyata namanya Kuro.

"Mau apa kalian hah?" bentak Mamori kesal. Ia tak suka cara kedua lelaki itu memandangnya sekarang. Terlihat, yah…amat sangat menjijikkan!

"Kalau kau ga mau ganti rugi dengan uang, kau bisa mengganti dengan tubuhmu Sayang" kini tangan salah satunya mencoba menyentuh dagu Mamori. Mamori menepis tangan jahil itu kasar.

"Yang benar saja! Aku ga akan ganti rugi apapun. Aku ga sengaja dan aku juga sudah minta maaf. Kurasa itu sudah cukup" seru Mamori kesal.

"Heh, yang menentukan kau harus ganti rugi atau tidak itu kami tahu! Kau tidak takut hah?" Mamori kembali dibentak.

Mamori bukannya tidak takut. Sejujurnya sekarang ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi ia tahu percuma. Tidak akan ada yang dengar. Supermarket Sonson sudah terlalu jauh. Lebih baik ia mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia punya.

"Tidak" sahut Mamori tegas. Tangannya menggenggam plastik belanjaannya erat-erat. Sebuah rencana terlintas diotaknya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kami beginikan" lelaki yang pertama langsung memegang kepala Mamori dan berusaha menciumnya. "Uughhh" Mamori mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia pun menendang bagian vital lelaki itu dengan lututnya *jangan tanya Mamori belajar darimana(?) –smirk*.

"Auuugghhhh" erang lelaki itu kesakitan. Temannya tampak terkejut. Tak menyangka Mamori akan melakukan hal itu. Mamori pun langsung menjalankan rencana diotaknya. Rencana terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan. Kabur.

Tapi baru saja lari beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik keras. "Aduuuhhh" teriak Mamori kesakitan.

"Mau kemana kau cewek tolol?" ternyata tangannya ditarik oleh temannya lelaki tadi. Kuro.

Mamori terkesiap. Habis sudah. Ia pun meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Kau akan menyesal gadis bodoh, hehehe " seru Kuro. Mata Mamori mulai basah. Seseorang, tolong!

HIRUMA-KUNNN….teriak Mamori dalam hati.

DUAAAARRRRR…

Suara senjata yang begitu familiar bagi Mamori terdengar bagai irama harapan. Tidak mungkin….

"Hiruma kun" bisik Mamori.

"Apa itu?" Kuro terlihat panik saat mendengar bunyi senjata yang dilepaskan ke udara. Sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Kuro. Terdengar sebuah kekehan yang membuat bulu kuduk yang mendengar jadi berdiri. "Kau malang sekali Manusia sialan, Kekeke…" Hiruma muncul dengan bazooka dibahu kanan, tangan kiri dalam sakunya. Mulutnya mengunyah permen karet mint bebas gula dengan santai.

Kuro menggeram kesal. "Jangan sok pahlawan. Kau akan menyesal mengganggu kesenanganku" ancam Kuro.

"YA~HAA, justru kau yang akan menyesal telah mengganggu manajer kesayanganku, Kuro Kusokawa, usia 27 tahun, pekerjaan tidak ada alias pengangguran, pernah mencuri pakaian dalam di SonSon, sering menipu ibunya. Bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu ya? Kekeke.." Hiruma membuka Akuma Techou_nya sambil menyeringai iblis.

Tunggu, tadi Hiruma menyebutku, manajer kesayangannya? Batin Mamori tak percaya. Yang dipanggil Kuro tampak terkejut.

'Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau ?"

"Iblis selalu tahu apa dosa manusia, manusia sialan. Kekekeke… " sahut Hiruma licik.

"Jangan-jangan kau…setan Deimon yang terkenal itu ? " Kuro memandang kearah Hiruma dengan tatapan tak percaya.

DUAAARRR….

Hiruma kembali menembakkan senjatanya ke udara. Wajahnya memunculkan aura hitam yang tajam. "Sebaiknya segera lepaskan tangan kotor sialan mu itu dari tangan manajerku, pengangguran sialan, atau isi kepalamu akan hancur tak berbentuk gara-gara isi senjata sialan ini menembus kepala kotor sialanmu"

"Hiiiiii….." Kuro langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Mamori dan lari terbirit-birit. Sementara temannya yang terkena jurus 'penyelamatan diri dari orang mesum' milik Mamori telah kabur dari semenjak Hiruma muncul.

Begitu terlepas dari cengkeraman Kuro, Mamori langsung lemas. Kakinya seolah tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Untungnya sebuah tangan kekar langsung menyambar pinggangnya cepat. Tubuh Mamori kini berada di pelukan Hiruma. Aroma mint langsung menyeruak menerpa indra penciuman Mamori. Aa, wajah Mamori memerah persis kepiting rebus.

"Hiruma kun?"

"Kau baik-baik saja manajer sialan?" Hiruma mencoba menyembunyikan nada khawatir dari perkataannya barusan. Mamori tersenyum lemah.

"Aku hanya terlalu shock, mungkin" sahut Mamori pelan.

"Sudah kubilang, ini terlalu malam manajer sialan. Kau keras kepala" seru Hiruma terlihat kesal. Mamori tersentak. 'Apa Hiruma mengkhawatirkannya?'

"Kau khawatir, Hiruma kun?"

"Menurut mu?" Hiruma mengembalikan pertanyaan Mamori. Mamori memandang wajah Hiruma. Samar-samar didengarnya deru nafas Hiruma pendek-pendek. Kening mulus Hiruma juga sedikit basah. Apa itu keringat Hiruma? Apa Hiruma baru saja berlari kemari?

"Ya! Kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Apakah aku benar Hiruma kun?"

Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya. " Terserah kau saja manajer sialan" ujarnya pelan.

"Hei, Hiruma kun. Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu. Lihat aku kalau bicara. Jangan palingkan wajahmu seperti itu dong! " Mamori bicara dengan nada kesal.

"Wah, wah, kenapa kau ngotot begitu manajer sialan? Kau menyukaiku ya? Kekeke " Hiruma kini memandang Mamori dengan seringai setannya.

"Eh, siapa bilang! Mana mungkin aku suka sama setan sepertimu." Sangkal Mamori dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh ya? Jadi kenapa kau ngotot sekali manajer sialan?" Hiruma kembali menggoda.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Itu saja"

" Aku tak percaya, " Hiruma kembali memamerkan seringai setannya.

"Terserah ! Pokoknya aku ga mungkin suka sama setan sepertimu. Kau itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Kerjaanmu hanya mengancam dan menindas orang lain, termasuk Sena. Memangnya apa bagusnya sikap seperti itu? Aku tak suka kekerasan. Jadi aku juga ga mungkin menyukai pecinta kekerasan sepertimu." jawab Mamori kesal. Wajah Hiruma tampak mengeras. Kesal, mungkin.

Cuupp…

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh bibir Mamori. Sesuatu yang lunak dengan aroma mint yang menyegarkan. Menyentuh bibir Mamori dalam 7 detik.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, Mamori !" Hiruma melepaskan pegangannya dipinggang Mamori dan berjalan kedepan. Tangan kanannya kini berada disaku celana hitam yang dipakainya, sedangkan yang kiri memegang senjata yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

Hiruma. Barusan. Ngapain?

Terdapat beberapa kesalahan disini.

Pasti ada yang salah.

Tidak mungkin. Hiruma. Menciumku. Bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Mamori'.

MENCIUMKU ? INI PASTI MIMPI !

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu manajer sialan?" suara Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori. "Ah..i-iya !" Mamori langsung berlari menyusul Hiruma yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"Kau tak perlu berlari manajer sialan! Aku pasti melambatkan langkahku kalau perlu, kekekeke…." Ujar Hiruma. "Kau kan lambat !" sambungnya. Sontak kekesalan Mamori kembali muncul. "Kau ini, Hiruma kun! Sebenarnya maumu a…."

"Jangan pernah membenciku!" potong Hiruma.

"Hah?" Mamori terkejut. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Hiruma kun?"

"Bukan apa-apa" sahut Hiruma cepat. Membuat Mamori tak bicara lagi. Bukannya ia tidak dengar, hanya saja ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar. Alhasil, mereka tak saling bicara lagi sampai tiba dirumah Mamori.

"Sudah sampai. Terimakasih Hiruma-kun, sudah mengantarku sampai dirumah dan juga yang tadi," ujar Mamori. Hiruma hanya menggerakkan alisnya sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya.

Mamori membuka pagar rumahnya pelan. Dilihatnya Hiruma telah membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan.

"Hiruma-kun…" panggil Mamori membuat Hiruma kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mamori.

"Apa?" sahut Hiruma malas. Mamori tampak gugup.

"Ano, soal yang tadi….maksudnya apa?" Tanya Mamori hati-hati.

"Yang tadi?" alis Hiruma naik. " Yang tadi yang mana?" tanyanya balik.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya." Ujar Mamori dengan tampang memelas yang lucu.

Hiruma terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud Mamori. Sementara Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan sabar. Dan harap-harap cemas tentunya.

"Yang tadi yang mana?" Hiruma kembali melontarkan kalimat pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

Gubrak !, batin Mamori. Apa Hiruma sotolol itu? Ah, dia pasti Cuma pura-pura ga ngerti. Rasanya kesal sekali. Tapi, Mamori ingin tahu…

"Ap-apa maksudmu menciumku tadi Hiruma-kun?" akhirnya ditanyakan juga.

Hiruma tampak terdiam. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah permen karet. Matanya kini memandang wajah Mamori yang memerah menahan malu. Safir bertemu emerald.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri" jawab Hiruma pendek lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Mamori bengong.

'Hah? Apa maksudnya?'

"Pikirkan sendiri itu maksudnya apa Hiruma-kun? Kau ini !" teriak Mamori kesal. Hiruma tak menjawab.

"Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku. Dasar setan bodoh! Kau menyebalkan" teriak Mamori lagi.

"Jangan berisik! Masuk saja dan tidurlah. Sampai jumpa besok di ruangan klub. Jangan telat!" giliran Hiruma yang teriak.

Mamori menggerutu. "Kau juga berisik Hiruma." Ujar Mamori pun menutup pagar rumahnya dan menguncinya.

Tak jauh dari halaman rumah Mamori, seorang lelaki berambut spike kuning, telinga lancip dengan piercing hitam, menguyah permen karet dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ciuman pertama ya….ternyata kita sama, Mamori si manajer sialan. Kekekeke "

**Owari.**

**Hiyaa….akhirnya fict gaje ini selesai juga! **

**Gimana? Gimana? Romancenya kerasa ga? Ah…saia memang tidak romantic..*lesu* tapi saya akan terus berusaha sebisa saia*semangat lagi***

**Yey…yey….*teriak sambil loncat-loncat gaje* akhir kata mohon ripiuw nya ya…ayo…ayo…ripiuw….^^**

**Saia juga menerima flame, asal masuk akal aja…^^so jangan ragu-ragu untuk berkomentar ya…**

**Love,**

**^^Natsuno Yurie Uchiha^^**


End file.
